Ojos rojos
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Lamiendose los labios, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver el objeto de su deseo alejarse de la gente alrededor.


Ojos rojos

Bajando el vaso sobre la mesa escucho el tintineo de los hielos pegar entre si y el envase de cristal, aflojando su camisa por la sección de la garganta, mantuvo una cuidadosa mirada sobre su presa. Ojos dorados brillaron al ver el balanceo juguetón del cabello azabache alrededor de la gente abultada que bailaban en la pista de baile.

Lamiéndose los labios una sonrisa se formo sobre su rostro al ver como el objeto de su atención se alejaba de las demás personas para tomar rumbo a los baños. Sin perder tiempo, se levanto de su asiento dejando un billete con una suma considerable a su único vaso de whisky sin acabar que abandonaba.

Colocando las manos sobre los bolsillos con expresión seria comenzó a andar entre la gente, siendo cuidadoso que no lo tocaran o mandándole una mirada pedregosa a las personas que se le intentaban acercar o mujeres que pensaban coquetearle en ese momento. Entre cerro los ojos al llegar al lugar destinado y no encontrar ese cabello negro-azulado por ningún lado.

Sacando un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos mientras en el otro sacaba un encendedor, prendió su cigarro para darle una gran bocanada de humo para soltarlo libre mientras gruñía de la frustración de haber perdido a su presa. Al ver movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo, viro para toparse a un joven mesero que le apuntaba a un letrero de colores fluorescentes que decía no fumar y luego le señalaba a lo lejos una puerta privada de toda gente con el letrero de salida que parpadeaba.

Soltando un resoplido, se sintió corrido del lugar, de cualquier forma ya no tenia que hacer aquí, lo que había estado siguiendo se había ido. Saliendo del antro, tiro al piso su cigarrillo, aplastándolo con la planta de su zapato como si pudiera matarlo para desahogar su frustración, su apasionada noche termino en una noche de derroche. Paro en seco al oír lo que eran unos tacones andar en el piso del callejón, alzando la mirada, sus ojos brillaron con veracidad al ver una esbelta figura caminando a lo lejos con paso tranquilo ignorando el ambiente pesado y sucio del lugar.

Una lenta y mortífera sonrisa se formo sobre sus labios, todavía no se había perdido su tiempo de placer para esta noche. Inconscientemente, paso una mano por su cabello plateado, largo, mientras la seguía a un paso silencioso, acelerando al ver como se hundía mas en la oscuridad, perdiendo la diferencia entre la noche y su cabello, hasta verla doblar una esquina, acelero su paso colocando nuevamente las manos en los bolsillo para hacerse notar como una imponente figura, perdiéndola rápidamente al darse cuenta que era un callejón sin salida y no había nadie allí mas que él.

Enderezando la espalda mas de lo debido, frunció el ceño, si era un juego no era divertido, soltando un resoplido pensó en darse la vuelta, prefería irse a descansar a casa, cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del cuello y lo mantenía en su lugar.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"

Dejando de respirar al sentir el aliento sobre su garganta mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda, tragando nerviosamente. La mano sobre su cuello se sentía lisa y fría, toda su calentura se bajo en un instante, sus sentidos gritaban peligro pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"¿No piensas contestarme?" su lengua se había vuelto un nudo "Bien"

Su pulso se aceleró y con un repentino movimiento, se alejó la mano para sentir un terrible dolor sobre su cuello, sentía como era drenado rápidamente junto con su piel que se pegaba a sus huesos, la presión bajaba, su vista se empezó a nublar de negro. Tratando de saber el motivo de su cambio físico, alcanzó a ver cabello azabache cubriendo su pecho, piel blanca que resaltaba sobre la suya, un cuerpo esbelto pegado a su espalda y una cara femenina que no alcanzaba a distinguir hasta que la inconsciencia le gano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abriendo los ojos, dio un quejido al tratar de levantarse de un jalón para sentir un dolor agudo sobre su garganta y como la espalda le tronaba por el repentino movimiento, colocando una mano en su cuello, se sobo con suavidad donde sentía el comienzo de un ardor, con la otra mano se fue reclinando sobre la pared para levantarse.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al tratar de ver entre la neblina de la madrugada, las piernas eran unas gelatinas que con trabajo lo sostenían, su cabeza palpitaba. No recordaba que había pasado, solo que había seguido a una mujer para tener una noche de placer, luego botarla de su casa, pero solo podía recordar que la seguía y de allí nada, negro.

Soltando un gemido de dolor, mordió duro sus labios para saborear su sangre, solo quería regresar a casa. Aunque, curiosamente, su sangre sabía…

Delicioso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Por qué lo dejaste libre…Kagome?" Escucho atrás suyo, decidiendo ignorar a la persona que le hablaba mientras el aire movía su cabello en un compas rítmico "No estará feliz de esto" insistió la voz masculina.

"No me importa" suave e hipnotizan te voz le respondió con aburrimiento "Además" sin quitarle la vista de encima a la persona que se encontraba bajo sus pies en el callejón "Necesitamos mas de nosotros"

"Si tu lo dices" dejándola sola en la cima del edificio.

Al no seguir percibiendo su presencia, sonrió, mirando el desordenado cabello plateado "No estabas en mis planes" susurro "El cazador termino cazado" brillaron con gracia sus ojos rojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un one-shot que se me ocurrio despues de ver "cazador de vampiros: abraham lincoln" espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la proxima historia.

Por cierto hice un face para los que quieran contactar conmigo por dudas o comentarios, es mi pseudonimo de aqui: Kigami Aizawa.

Que les vaya bien.


End file.
